gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Universal Retribution
''Universal Retribution ''is a 3D fighting-game developed by SBEntertainment and Namco Bandai and published by the latter. It's available for the NX, PS4 and arcade It was released on December 16 of 2017 on Arcade and April 2nd of 2018 on Consoles and the fifth installment of the Heroic 10 project. It's considered It's widely considered as a very challenging yet unique game in the fighting game history. This is done in assistance of the famous Namco Bandai company who worked in the Tekken and Soul Calibur series and became part of the project as a personal request of SBE itself. The game focuses on a goddess called Gaila which after receiving some sort of disturbing dream, decides to summon two universes to take part in the "Tournament of Eternity" to demonstrate their strength to her. Plot Gaila, a very gentle and curious goddess in the Universe just awoke from a terrible dream, she can't currently describe what she saw but disturbing enough to consider a course of action for the rest of universe, thinking the dream as a prophecy. She decides to open the so-called "Tournament of Eternity" in which she summons the combatants from a very specific multiverse and decides to test them to see if they can be worthy of facing off against the dream she had. Which fighters would prove their worth to the goddess or will she be forced to handle the feared vision alone? Gameplay The game is played in a way similar to Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm, in which a group of total 4 characters fight each other in a random arena, however the main difference between the two is that this one would be played similarly from classic fighting games, namely a health bar. Nonetheless, there's the addition of the Gauge Bar, in which when filled up it can execute two types of super-moves, namely Retro-Retribution and Tagging-Retribution. Retro-Retribution functions similarly to the Burst arts of BlazBLue but it functions cinematically to the Supers of Injustice. Each RRs can deal with different amount of damage depending on the type of character used to fight. TRs are similar to the Crossover combos of MVC but can only be used in Team Battles. Game Modes * Deathmatch: '''Fight in battle of maximum of 8 players in a battle of many proportions. * '''The Great Journey: '''Uncover the many secrets of the tournament in the exciting story mode. * '''Godly Missions: '''Participate in a huge variety of special missions given by Gaila to prove your skills. * '''Online: '''Demonstrate your skills to players around the world. * '''Gallery: '''Check the saved matches, character biographies, bonus movies, unlockable artwork and more. * '''Options: '''Adjust the game volume, brightness, control settings and more. Characters There are two sections of characters reserved for SBEntertainment in the game. One are the "Literature" characters which come from the stories that are published in the Manga and Anime division of SBE and the "Game" section, which originates from the game ideas done by said company. What's more interesting is that most of the characters and their original IPs haven't released yet, so the game is considered by many as the first look to the previously unknown characters. Literature 1. Logan Preaker (Earth Warriors) (Daisuke Kishio) 2. Seiner Butch (Earth Warriors) (Hiroyuki Yoshino) 3. Amira Dhorian (Earth Warriors) (Saori Seto) 4. Tania Maestas (Earth Warriors) (Kana Hanazawa) 5. Raven (Earth Warriors) (Akio Otsuka) 6. Walter Carter (Earth Wariors) (Kenji Hamada) 7. Yamja Tomentradi (Earth Warriors) (Aya Endo) 8. Jackson Bairman (Earth Warriors) (Kenta Miyake) 9. Agent W (Earth Warriors) (Jenya Davidyuk) 10. Zat Evans (Rumbles to Death) (Koichi Yamadera) 11. Varla Arkham (Rumbles to Death (Akemi Kanda) 12. Uwarika (Rumbles to Death) (Akemi Kanda) 13. Naygel (Rumbles to Death) (Kaito Ishikawa) 14. Daniel Galvez (Talon’s Chest) (Toshiyuki Morikawa) 15. Juanna Gerham (Talon’s Chest) (Shizuka Ito) 16. Agent Grau (Talon's Chest) (Takashi Matsuyama) 17. Jiang Zhihao (Talon's Chest) (Mariya Ise) 18. Suki Sawashiro (Swipe Down) (Maaya Uchida) 19. Raul Belmondo (Runaway Roundabout) (Subaru Kimura) 20. Lumine VI (Run of Trickery and Calls) (Hoko Kuwashima) 21. Bernard Cornelius (Beyond the Tales) (Setsuji Sato) Gaming 1. Roga Higa (ResilenX’s Rage) (Mitsuki Saiga) 2. Adam Kore (ResilenX’s Rage) (Yuki Fujiwara) 3. Natsuki (ResilenX’s Rage) (Kotori Koiwai) 4. Momoina (ResilenX's Rage) (Saki Fujita) 5. Aidan Brantley (ResilenX's Rage) (Masaya Matsukaze) 6. Nobunaka Sanjou (Urotsuku) (Yoshimasa Hosoya) 7. Yuri Shimura (Adrenaline Strife 2) (Miyuki Sawashiro) 8. Akira Saito (Ultra Sky Strikers) (Taishi Murata) 9. J.O.N (Ultra Sky Strikers 3) (Masaya Onosaka) 10. Gutsleaf (Attack of the Forces of Nature!) (N/A) 11. Sofia (Man's Era) (Risa Taneda) 12. Taylor (Arms of the Souls) (Hidenobu Kiuchi(Male)/Sayuri Yahagi (Female)) 13. Yakov the Reborn (Eternal Slayers) (Takuya Kirimoto) 14. Alejandra Nores (Nores: Search for the Lost Wonders) (Yumi Uchiyama) 15. Jessica Steelgrinder (The Street Rollers) (Romi Park) 16. Lawbringer (World on the Trail) (Tomokazu Sugita) 17. Laura Zinkani (Ares’ Path) (Rie Kugimiya) 18. Masashi Nakasone (Cl0ud_1ess) (Junichi Suwabe) Bosses •Malgan Tomentradi (Earth Warriors/Literature Boss) (Taiten Kusunoki) •Mr Dan (ResilenX's Rage/Gaming Boss) (Shunsuke Fukuya) •Gaila (Original) (Gara Takashima) Stages •Battlecruiser hangar (Earth Warriors) •Graphar Bay (Rumbles to Death) •Vellir Forest (ResilenX's Rage) •Dallas Showdown (Eternal Slayers) •Lianmi Island (The Last Haven) •Higher Ones Council (Man's Era) •Esperanto District (Talon's Chest) •Fort Odysseus (Ares’ Path) •St. Wellington Town (Arms of the Souls) •Siege of Honoji (Urotsuku) *Eternal Colliseum (Original) Items * Blaster gun * Fire Hammer * Mini-black hole * Super gauntlets * Shining Sword * Freezing Cannon * Electric Whip * Waterthrower * Dancing Bomb * Caffeine Machine * Bubble Shield * Horseback Ride True Ending If the player completes the game with all characters starting from normal difficulty or plays The Great Journey in Hard difficulty, then an extra sequence after the credits play. It shows Gaila supposedly alone in her room talking with an unknown entity, which can only be known from the voice heard. She tells them in how her expectations far exceeded her, it turned out that all the fighters that came to the tournament are all worthy to deserve their status in their Universe, probably having demonstrated a large of abilities that could match even the previous champions of the best. The entity congratulates on her fact but also asks her about if the fighters are worthy in facing what she saw in her vision, Gaila only reply is: "When there are more than one evil, there's the need of more heroes to protect us all. But even heroes need their own help in a fight like that. Now, it's time for my "call" for action." After saying this, the scene cuts to black and some letters appear that say: "The fight continues...In the '''Royale", hinting a sequel. Trivia The main theme song in the Japanese version is Starbust from Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas while in the overseas version it's A Gentleman's Coup from Rise Against. The ending song is CHANCE! by UVERworld and The Future is Now by Starset in the overseas version. Category:Games Category:Video Games